


The Re-Match

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: Michiru finally gets her rematch. ONESHOT!
Kudos: 2





	The Re-Match

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published on 2/26/2008 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Story posted as is from the original posting date, so any spelling/grammatical errors from the original posting will remain and won't be fixed!

Ami Mizuno sighed while closing her eyes. She was sitting underneath a giant Cherry Blossom tree in Hibiya Koen Park. She smiled softly as the birds chirped. The sounds of rushing water from the stream relaxed her into a comfortable state.

"Ami?" a soft, delicate voice called. Ami slowly opened her eyes and noticed Michiru Kaioh staring down at her with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ami sat up. "I'm just relaxing a bit. No better place than the park right?" she questioned while climbing to her feet.

"Of course. The park is the quietest place here." Michiru nodded. "The main reason I came here was to ask you again for a re-match." She brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"A re-match?" Ami questioned while cocking her head to the side.

"Don't you remember last time?" Michiru asked while taking a seat on the ground. Ami sat back down as she tried to think back.

" _ **See? It's not so bad giving it all you've got is it?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Let me help you."**_

" _ **Thank you."**_

" _ **No thank you. I enjoyed the race. We'll have to try it again."**_

"It's been so long ago I completely forgot." Ami admitted. "From all of the fighting we had to do it wasn't the first thing on my mind." She giggled softly.

Michiru smiled. "I know what you mean. The seas are finally restless. Everything is flowing softly." She looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "So are we on?" she turned her gaze towards the petite woman.

"I actually have some studying to do with the other girls-"Ami started nervously.

"I understand." Michiru climbed to her feet and brushed off her skirt. She held out her hand and pulled Ami to her feet.

"What I meant was that we could meet later." Ami quickly shook her head. She had an apologetic look on her face. "Say around 7 o'clock?" she questioned.

"Sure. Here's my address." Michiru plucked a pen from her purse and grabbed onto Ami's wrist. She quickly wrote down the address and placed her pen back into her purse. "We can meet there and then head over to the gym." She explained.

"Okay, great." Ami grabbed her school bag and started to back away. "I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder.

"Bye Ami." Michiru gave a small wave and watched her leave. She slowly lowered her hand and frowned slightly.

"You got her all nervous acting like you were hurt." Haruka chuckled softly while placing a hand on her partners shoulder.

"She's still the same Ami I raced the first time." Michiru explained without shifting her gaze. "She takes thinks to the heart. I figured it would work." She smiled softly and bowed her head slightly.

"Clever." Haruka nodded as the two headed back towards her car. "I never knew you were that cunning." She snickered slightly while opening Michiru's car door for her. Michiru smiled and climbed in.

"Is there something you want or do you like to follow me?" Michiru smiled playfully as Haruka started the car and pulled into the traffic.

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be at the track for the rest of the day." Haruka answered. "And I'm going to be leaving for Nara tonight. Setsuna has Hotaru with her so you'll be at home by yourself today." She added.

"Something tells me I won't be alone." Michiru rested her elbow on the card door and rested her head on her fist.

"She invited you over to her house?" Usagi shouted as soon as Ami told everyone the news.

"She told me to meet her there before we go for a swim." Ami answered. "It's nothing really." She picked up a study book and tried to concentrate on it.

"What do you think of this?" the blonde turned to Minako.

"I, the goddess of love, know what's really going on." Minako jumped to her feet. "She probably has a thing for you." She simply answered.

"She's with Haruka. They have a very strong bond." Makoto shook her head at the thought.

"Thank you Mako-chan." Ami smiled graciously.

"The two have been together for years. They're relationship is something Mamoru and Usagi don't have." Rei commented.

"My relationship with Mamo-chan is just fine." Usagi screamed. "And Michiru probably only likes Ami because she can swim really well." She added. Ami threw her book down and glared at Usagi in both anger and disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing Ami, I didn't mean anything by it." Usagi quickly shook her head and started to laugh nervously.

"You don't think that someone else might actually like me for me not because I'm smart." Ami quickly grabbed all of her text books and placed them into her school bag.

"No Ami, we like for many reasons not just because you're smart or anything." Makoto tried to calm her down.

"I have to go now." Ami pulled on her shoes and left the shrine. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She continued to run, not knowing or caring where she would end up. Ami screamed in fear as a car rolled up and stopped in front of her.

"Sorry for scaring you." Haruka quickly stopped the car and looked at Ami with worry. "I was slowing down." She added.

"You seem upset. Why don't you come over to my place now?" Michiru suggested when she noticed the furious and hurt look on Ami's face. 'So we can talk."

"I'd like that." Ami smiled softly as she climbed into the back seat. On their way back to the house Michiru looked through the rear view mirror to take a closer look at Ami.

' _She looks so upset. I wonder what's bothering her.'_

"I'm off to the track." Haruka explained while Michiru and Ami got out of the car in front of the house. "See you tomorrow." She gave a small wave to the two of them and drove off.

"Well it's not much but it's my home." Michiru ushered Ami through the front door. She locked the door behind them and placed her shoes near the door.

"It's lovely." Ami gasped while looking at the walls. "All of the paintings are really beautiful." She added while slowly examining each one of them.

"Thank you." Michiru smiled softly while heading into the living room.

"You painted them yourself?" Ami questioned. "They're really good. I see they're all about the ocean and sea creatures." She giggled softly.

"The sea inspires me." She answered simply. "How about a cup of tea?"

"White tea please." Ami said while following Michiru into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table and remained silent. Michiru noticed but didn't comment on it. She poured the tea into two small cups and handed one to the silent senshi. "Thank you."

"I couldn't help but notice the difference in your mood when Haruka and I picked you up." Michiru said before taking a sip of her tea. Ami nodded and took a sip too. "Would you like to talk about?"

"I shouldn't have gotten upset at them." Ami looked sadly down at the scalding hot liquid.

"Upset at whom?" Michiru questioned.

"At Usagi and the rest of the girls." She answered. "They thought that the only reason you invited me over was because you liked me and-"she started.

"But I do like you." Michiru smiled softly.

"I know, but they thought you liked me the way you like Haruka." Ami blushed softly. "They way they were talking made it seem like they only are my friends because I'm smart." She muttered.

"There are many reasons why people would like you." Michiru drained the rest of her tea and placed her cup in the sink. "And it's not because you're really smart."

"Thanks." Ami blushed deeper.

"No problem." Michiru smiled and checked her watch. "I think we should head to the pool now."

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." She admitted and placed her cup into the sink too.

"You can borrow one of mine. Follow me." Michiru grabbed a hold of Ami's wrist and pulled her up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and headed over to one of her dressers.

"Even your room looks like the bottom of the ocean." Ami looked at the painted walls. The walls were sea green and got to a dark color as it got closer to the floor. The very bottom of the wall was painted like the sea floor of sand and shells and star fish. "It's really beautiful." She added.

"Sometimes I imagine that if I come in here I am swimming underwater." Michiru admitted and closed the drawer she was digging through. "Here you go. The bathroom's over there. Here's a jacket and some shorts too." She handed her the pile of clothes.

Ami accepted the clothes and entered the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started to change. _'She is so nice to me. I'm glad we finally became friends.'_ Ami thought while changing. She slipped on the shorts and jacket over her bathing suit. She picked up her pile of clothes and re-entered the room.

"I'm ready." Ami said quietly while placing her clothes in a gym bag that Michiru put by the door.

"Same here." Michiru tied up her hair in a low ponytail and grabbed her car keys. "Let's go." She smiled softly.

"Her mother says she isn't home." Minako informed everyone else as she hung up the phone.

"That's odd." Makoto muttered. "We must have really hurt her." She added.

"Way to go Usagi." Rei snapped.

"I didn't mean to." Usagi whined and started to cry. Minako started patting her back and tried to comfort her.

"I say we go find her." Makoto pulled on her shoes.

"No, Ami is with Michiru." Luna interrupted them as she entered the room. "And if anyone can cheer her up it's her." She added.

"How can she cheer her up but we can't?" Usagi demanded.

"Because the two of them can bond over a common interest." Luna answered simply.

"So what should we do?" Ami questioned as she started stretching. Michiru took a seat next to her and started to stretch too.

"I think we should do 100 free." Michiru answered while looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Like last time."

"Okay, sounds good." Ami nodded and started to take off the jacket and shorts. She walked over to the pool and stuck her feet in. She knew Michiru was watching her and tried not to show her nervousness.

"And don't slow down again." Michiru snapped. "I want you to give it your all." She added. "I set the timer. It'll tell us when to go." Ami pulled her feet out of the pool and walked over to one of the starting blocks. Michiru took the one next to her and bent down to get read.

A loud horn rang through the air. The two jumped and landed in the water. The race was on. Ami was breathing hard as she tried to out swim Michiru. She turned her head to see how her competitor was doing. It was then she noticed Michiru's smirk. Ami was filled with anger.

_**Why did you slow down?** _

Ami and Michiru both flipped over, touched the wall, kicked off, and started on another leg of the race.

_**Where you afraid of hurting my ego?** _

Ami shook the thoughts out of her head and turned her anger into energy. Her energy pushed her foreword. She went faster and faster. Ami did a quick flip, touched the wall, kicked off, and headed back to the opposite side. Michiru was a couple of strokes behind her.

' _How did she get so fast?'_ Michiru thought in shock. _'I won't lose.'_ She had then started to get faster as well. The two were tied again. The two did another flip and headed back to their original side. The race would be over in a couple of seconds.

Ami reached out and touched the wall. But as usual it was a tie because Michiru touched the wall at the same time. She pulled herself out of the water as she panted. She didn't have enough energy to stand up.

"How did you do it?" Michiru questioned. "How did you get so fast?" she demanded.

"I got mad. I saw the smirk on your face." Ami answered as she closed her eyes from exhaustion. "I wanted to prove to you that I'm not the same girl you raced before." She explained.

"I never thought you were." She shook her head. She watched as Ami pulled herself to her feet and put the jacket and shorts back on.

"I'm just going to head back for my clothes and go home." Ami announced. Michiru grabbed her car keys and pulled her clothes back on. Ami waited in silence as she grasped a towel and started to dry her hair.

"I would like another re-match." Michiru broke the silence.

"Why?" Ami asked, surprised.

"Because we always tie. It's funny actually." She smiled softly. "The two senshi who are water based tie. One of us has to win. Don't you think?" she placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. She blushed slightly and took a step away.

"Yeah." Ami said softly.

"Would you like a ride back?" Michiru spun her keys around her finger.

"Actually I'm just going to head home." She muttered and slipped her shoes back on. "I'll see you later." She bowed and walked away.

"Ami wait." Michiru jogged after her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue ring. She grabbed a hold her hand and placed it on her pinky.

"It's great but I can't accept it." Ami shook her head.

"I insist. It's to show you that someone does care for you and we have a lot of things in common. I have one too." She held up her pinky. "I thought it would cheer you up. The little symbols on their stand for-"

"Water, I know." Ami giggled softly and blushed.

"Water is endless. Just like our friendship." Michiru nodded.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Ami bowed again and left. Michiru smiled softly as she watched her leave. Ami couldn't help but smile as she entered the elevator.

Finally someone cared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published on 2/26/2008 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Story posted as is from the original posting date, so any spelling/grammatical errors from the original posting will remain and won't be fixed!


End file.
